Blood of Revenge
by RequiemsTale
Summary: Fliqpy has gone too far. Flack is now on a clock to defeat him, before he kills her. "What runs through you will run through you..." No pairings. Contains Twin brothers Flippy And Fliqpy. Borrowed OCs!


**A/N: Requiem here. Mentally is currently on hiatus. Sorry! So i wrote up this one-shot. Borrowed OCs go to their respective owners.  
I do not own HTF, nor some of the OCs here. Flack, Ace and Multi are mine.**

**Ace: Nah, we are actually alive and liv-**

**Multi: Shut up, Ace.**

**Flack: Review!**

The moonlight illuminated the dark street. A lone figure, the normally gentle and fearful porcupine is now strolling down the street, shivering. Not from the cold winds that blew across the currently empty town. Shivering with rage. She was pissed.

Revenge. That was the one thing running through Flack's mind. For the last time, Fliqpy has tortured her sister brutally. However, he crossed the line this time. A broken down Flaky now lays in her bed, sobbing non-stop. The bear had gone and raped the poor girl. After that, torture. The brown porcupine trashed her baseball cap into a nearby bin, eliminating any respect and fear she ever had for Fliqpy. It was all replaced with anger.

Tree Town has decided Fliqpy is getting out of hand. He has not only increased his torture, but he is beginning to break down people mentally. His first victim has been Petunia. The blue furred skunk is now tied down in a chair, screaming none-stop with her eyes wide open in fear. The war bear had brought her OCD in, before proceeding to rip apart her precious belongings one by one. They regenerate. Items do not repair themselves. He gave her the regular torture session, only that Fliqpy increased the pain in the most inhumane ways. Handy is next to her, trying to calm her down from her never ending nightmares as of now.

Splendid and Stripes were next. Fliqpy had gone and ripped Stripes hat to shreds, and promptly attempted to rape her. The tigress committed suicide however, but she was traumatised and is now in the list of the insane people. Splendid went to confront Fliqpy personally, but was quickly downed with a large Kryptonaut. Unable to move, Fliqpy dragged him to a nearby pond, where he ripped splendid apart, and then sealed a kryptonaut inside his stomach. The super squirrel is no longer able to even live right now, incapable of any movements and is bed-ridden until someone removes the Kryptonaut. Splendon't is currently taking care of his brother, but is unable to even pierce through the shield Splendid's body had automatically put up around his vitals as a form of protection.

Flippy, decided to fight his evil twin once again. He had won before. That was what he thought. Fliqpy gutted him like a fish, and ripped his war medals apart. Trashing his prized possessions, as well as Sneaky's and Mouse Ka-boom's last memorial, Flippy slipped into insanity as well. A chain of victims followed shortly after, with Flaky being the latest.

The entire town charged against Fliqpy. A click was heard. A split second later, a TNT pile detonated. It destroyed Muffin's bakery, and burned nearly half of her recipes. She slipped into depression since and has only spoken to sniffles. Mirrors mirror funhouse was destroyed. Now literally blind, she took refuge in Russell's home. Another pile destroyed the underground home Ace and The Mole lived in. Surviving barely on rations, the duo are now trapped underground, slowly perishing from the lack of nutrition.

Flack had enough. Fliqpy was destroying the town. Splendid is not up for battle, and neither is Splendon't. Samiee refused to emerge from the forest in fear. Multi was away on a mission with Nina. The remainder of the town who were strong or skilled enough to fight Fliqpy one on one was either dead, insane, terrified to come out, or not in town. She was on her own. She tried to ask Sub-zero for help, but the bear merely grunted slightly. She then remembered Fliqpy had taped the bear's mouth shut with a unknown adhesive that only Splendid can break. He was not going to be of much help, seeing he refuses to leave until he can speak. Flack growled quietly to herself, and pulled two of her quills out. She made sure they were poisonous, and they regenerated almost immediately. She screamed in the middle of the woods.  
"COME ON OUT FLIQPY! I CHALLENGE YOU! YOU FUCKER!" No response.

Flack closed her eyes and tried to focus, waiting for the slightest sound. Spending your life living off street scrapings helped improve your instincts by a great deal. She smiled slightly to herself, and then remembered Flaky. A twig snapped. Spinning around, Flack instantly let herself glow with power. Her spikes now elongated and enlarged, she charged towards the sound. Multiple knives flew past her and she dived at her target. She closed her eyes and plunged her quills down. Realizing that there was no sound of flesh being pierced, she look down. It was a automated trap. Fliqpy must have stolen some of Sniffles inventions.

She heard another branch snap and she spun around, digging a quill into Fliqpy's arm. The bear, unfazed, pulled it out and brought out a katana.  
"Ready to die? I hope so, because your little bitch sister did not put up much of a fight!" he snarled.

Flack scowled at him and lunged. The two clashed in combat, two shadows fighting under the moonlight. If it were in a much more favourable circumstance, it could actually be passed off as a performance. It was almost mythical to watch the duo duke it out. Flack, dodging aother blow and landing a upper knee strike, shoved Fliqpy over and rammed him with her back, injecting multiple quills into him.

The bear just smirked though, and pulled out a vial. Drinking it, he did his signature laugh, and almost immediately, all the wounds on him closed. Flack just stared there, shocked. She counted the number of vials in the bear's pocket. "7 Vials," she thought to herself.

"7 Kills." Fliqpy on the other hand, has gone wild. Slicing and dicing every nearby obstacle, his katana moved at extreme speeds. Flack was hit, but she quickly healed the cut with her innate regeneration. The bear was almost having fun, he had not fought a actual opponent for once. Flack managed to stab him through the heart. 6 Lives. Fliqpy just smirked and pinned her to the tree through her arm.

Smiling evilly, he brought out his bowie knife and run a cut down slowly her stomach. Right as he was about to reach in and gut Flack, her fist met his face. Ripping the knife out of her arm, the cuts healed and she dashed forward, landing a uppercut and driving another quill into his brain. 5 Lives.

Fliqpy growled, suddenly finding himself on the losing end. Switching tactics, he went on the defensive, blocking her sharpened and deadly quills. He punched her stomach, and pushed her on to the ground. Stabbing it into her heart, she screamed in pain. Flack felt herself going black. Her regeneration is incapable of healing fatal injuries. Unless...

Using the last of her strength, Flack shoved a quill into Fliqpy and pushed him off, stealing a vial, she drunk it. Her heart started beating strongly again, and she began to feel revitalized. Fliqpy cursed, injecting a Antidote into himself to negate her poison. 4 Lives.

Another dance of death started, with clanks and clinks heard while they clashed. Fliqpy went on evasion, dodging a slice and striking her leg. Jumping, she dodged the leg sweep and tried to elbow smash his head, only to be met with the katana. She screamed in pain as her right arm was sliced off completely. Fliqpy smirked and jumped in for the killing blow. Right as he was about to plunge the sword into her heart, he felt his hand stop moving. A blue aura surrounding him, he found himself slammed into a nearby tree. Multiple knives promptly pinned him to the tree shortly after. Nina leaped off from a nearby tree, her eyes glinting in the moonlight, performing a graceful backflip and landing on the ground, ready to fight. Multi followed after shortly, teleporting infront of Flack. Multi readied his own katana, with his eyes now glowing a bright blue. Nina, growled and pulled her dagger out, primed with a venom she used for assassination.

Fliqpy, shocked at the sudden turn of events, quickly recovered. He laughed, and freed himself from the tree just using pure strength. Gulping another potion, his eyes turned red and his fangs grew sharper. He grew sharp claws on his hands and feet. Charging at the group, he got onto all fours and picked Nina up with surprising speed. He then flung her, slamming into Multi and knocking her out. Turning to Multi, he roared and slashedthe psychic's tails off. Yelling in pain, Multi tried to halt the lumbering Fliqpy with his psychic, only to be shaken off and have a claw plunged through his head, killing him. Flack stood there, frozen in fear. In the time Multi and Nina had arrived, she managed to reattached her arm and heal it. Remembering the pain Fliqpy has brought onto the town, she snarled and pulled out five more quills. A dagger flew past Fliqpy. Laughing, he walked up to nina, who just smirked. A cracking sound was heard as Fliqpy stomped on her head, crushing it and ending her life for the day.(Night?)

Flack realized something else though. Nina had sacrificed herself and destroyed 3 more vials. Charging, she leapt onto Fliqpy and stabbed his back. The bear threw her off, and slashed at her. Nimbly dodging, she picked out the last vial. If she can break it, she should be able to win. Reaching out, she destroyed the last vial. Unfortunately, she had gotten too close to Fliqpy. He slashed at her, ripping her skin off her front. Wincing in pain, she rolled onto the ground. He had returned to normal now, and pulled out his knife again.  
"You little bitch...Did you really think you can kill me? I am unstoppable!" he whispered into her ear, while stabbing her in multiple areas slowly, making sure she felt the pain. Flack tried not to scream, knowing it will motivate Fliqpy to move on to more painful torture. She had lost. She was now at his mercy. The war-bear just chuckled, and cut a hole into her arm.

"You know, your sister felt good...What about you...?" He said seductively. Flack's eyes widened at this, and she promptly screamed, hoping someone would hear her. Bad mistake. Fliqpy immediately stabbed her other arm. Her regeneration is too slow to heal these many injuries this quickly. Fliqpy taped her mouth shut, and tied her down. As he was about to rip another hole in her gut, a trickling sensation went down his neck. Swatting at the spot, he tried to catch whatever is crawling on him. Suddenly, he felt himself pulled down onto the ground. A shredder was walking toward him. On closer inspection, he realized that it was not walking. The Ants, having heard Flack's screams for help, has arrived to assist. They dropped it into his mouth, and ran Fliqpy's tongue through it. A larger shredder followed shortly after, carried by a blue ant eater. He pressed a button, and multiple weapons shot out of it. He passed it to the ants, and helped Flack up.  
"We heard your screams for help. I know the Ants do not appreciate me trying to eat them, but we do get along well when I am full. Drink this." Sniffles poured a familiar liquid down her throat. A reenergizing feeling emerged in her, and her cuts disappeared. Her injuries now nothing, she walked towards Fliqpy. The Ants noted this and passed her the shredder, and stood aside.  
Flack just smiled evily at the now pale-faced Fliqpy. "Wha...what are you doing!?" he asked. Flack just grinned and said, "Just teaching you a lesson on why the phrase A Taste of Your own Medicine Exists!"

A yell echoed through the forest, with Sniffles and Ants now leaving. Fliqpy was now almost dead, bleeding out of every section. Flack just grinned tiredly. "Revenge. Nothing personal, other then the fact YOU FUCKED MY SISTER, RUINED A BUNCH OF LIVES, AND BEING A OVERALL ASSHOLE TO YOUR TWIN BROTHER!" She screamed into his ear.  
"Now, you will pay! This is your redemption!" She dragged him out of the safe zone. Fliqpy looked at her with a plea for mercy. She simply shook her head. Bringing her quill down, his head was penetrated. The last things Fliqpy thought were about why he has gone evil, and if its truly too late...

Flack returned back to the town, bloodied and tired. Holding Fliqpy's head in the air, the town cheered. Multi and Nina had regenerated by then, and helped Mole and Ace out of the hole. It would take months, but Multi felt he will be able to help the victims of Fliqpy's tyranny get over their trauma. Flaky just hugged her sister. Flack returned it, and smiled. The Evil was gone. Forever. A new tomorrow will shine, with no one having to fear being killed in a gruesome way by flat out murder. Splendid was seen flying through the sky with Splendon't. Looks like Splendon't got sick of trying to blast through Splendid's shields and stuck his hand down his throat, pulled out the kryptonaut, and vaporised it. The two have gotten closer, Splendid seeing his brother had a caring side, and Splendon't seeing that Splendid is not the self obnoxious hero he thought him to be.

Happy Tree Town will never be the same again. In a good way.

**The End.**

**A/N: How was that for a one-shot? :D**

**Anyway, will try to work on more of these.**

**Nina belongs to Ninathekaki or something like that. Sorry missy! i cant remember ya name!**

**Muffin belongs to MuffinHTF**

**Stripes and Mirrors belong to StripestheTiger11**

**Samiee and Sub-zero belong to Flippy Face**

**Flack, Ace and Multi belong to me.**

**Read, Review, Favourite, Explode, Die, whatever. -holds out a plush Fliqpy-**

**Pip Pip Cheerio!**


End file.
